Sonic the Figurine
by I Hate Snatch Steal
Summary: Josh Stein [No relation to "Josh Stein" in my other stories] is having a normal summer vacation when he receives a Sonic and a Tails figurine as a gift. Things get interesting when they turn into the one and only (but still figurine sized) Sonic and Tails.


Chapter 1:

It was summer vacation and Josh Stein was wondering what to do with himself. After considering playing video games and reading Sonic the Hedgehog fan fiction, he decided to go get the mail instead. He saw that there was a package on the front step addressed to him. After getting the mail from the mailbox, he brought the package in and opened it to find a card and something wrapped in bubble wrap. The card had a hand written message:

_Hi Josh,_

_My employer's company was going to start making Sonic Boom figurines, but the order was cancelled at the last minute due to lack of funding. They were going to dump the prototypes but I know how much you like Sonic characters, so I saved the prototypes for you. I hope you enjoy them, just don't tell people where I got them or I might lose my job._

_Sincerely,_

_Uncle Bob_

Josh opened the bubble wrap to find a figurine of Sonic and a figurine of Tails. Sonic had a scarf and Tails had a pair of goggles like an old fashioned pilot would wear, so they were clearly styled after Sonic Boom. Like other gifts from his uncle, Josh cherished the figurines. After spending a few minutes admiring their quality, he posed them on a table in the living room where he often put his stuff. The rest of the day quickly got boring: Josh's friend Ethan Raine was away on vacation so he didn't have anyone to hang out with. Also Josh's parents were on vacation as well so he couldn't go anywhere. As Josh went to bed that night, he thought to himself "I wish something interesting would happen".

Josh woke slowly the next morning. He thought it would be just another day but as he was going downstairs he heard voices coming from the living room, or at least he thought he heard them, since they were very quiet. Once he was down stairs, the quiet voices seemed to stop. Josh looked around, not seeing anyone. Then he realized that he didn't see his figurines from yesterday either! "Where did they go?" he said aloud and started to look for them. He knew no one else in the family had been in the house so he quickly became frantic. After looking all around the room, he started to lose hope. "Sonic, Tails, I'm sorry I lost you. You meant so much to me." he said and sat down in an easy chair feeling depressed. After what felt like an eternity of sitting with his head in his hands and being in the verge of tears he heard a quiet voice that was close by speak to him. He knew he'd heard that voice somewhere before.

A few minutes earlier:

Sonic woke slowly, he felt as if he'd been sleeping on his feet and felt very stiff. "Where am I?" he asked aloud and started to stretch. "Sonic?" A voice Sonic recognized said from beside him. Sonic turned and saw Tails was right next to him, also feeling stiff based on his body language. "How'd we get here?" Tails asked, "One minute I'm trying not to fall asleep while working on a new invention, the next I wake up feeling like I was sleep standing." Sonic responded, "That's odd, the last thing I remember was also going to bed." As the duo stretched, they took in their surroundings. It looked like they were in some kind of house, but everything about it was sized for a giant. Sonic ran around and saw that they were on some kind of table. At the same time, Tails was trying to theorize what had happened, then they both heard giant footsteps coming down the stairs. "Quick, hide!" Sonic said hurriedly. He jumped off the table and Tails grabbed him, then they flew behind a couch. "Where did they go?" the giant asked aloud. He looked like a high school aged human male. Sonic and Tails had to move under the couch to stay hidden as the giant began to search for something, he looked worried while doing so. After a few minutes of searching, the giant gave up. He said, "Sonic, Tails, I'm sorry I lost you. You meant so much to me." and sat in an easy chair to sulk. Sonic wasn't sure what to make of the scene. Tails was about to walk out from under the couch when Sonic grabbed his arm. "Don't, this could be one of Eggman's tricks" he said in a low voice. Tails replied, "I don't know, he looks pretty genuine to me, and he might know how we got here." Sonic's expression said that he agreed. Tails grabbed Sonic and they flew over to the easy chair. When they were hovering a few feet away, Tails spoke reassuringly: "Don't worry, Sonic and I are right here."

Upon hearing the voice he thought he'd heard earlier speak to him, Josh lifted his head up. He took in what was in front of him and his eyes widened. "No way" Josh said slowly. Hovering at his eye level were unmistakably Sonic and Tails. They were a lot smaller then they should be, but much too real to be anything fake. He slowly held out his hand for them to land on like he couldn't believe what was in front of him. Tails placed Sonic onto the outstretched palm and then landed next to him. "If this is a dream, don't wake me up" Josh thought to himself. Sonic noticed the air of disbelief Josh had and said "Is there some reason why we don't seem real to you?" Josh was too surprised to think the question through and gave an honest answer, "You're supposed to be fictional characters." He realized what he'd said and added, "In my world anyway". Tails was intrigued, then he asked another question. "Do you have any idea how we got here?" Josh considered, then answered: "Yesterday I got a figurine of each of you as a gift. When I didn't see them on that table over there this morning I became worried." Sonic put two and two together, "A few minutes ago we woke up on the table you mentioned. Do you think we've somehow taken the places of your figurines?" Tails added, "It's the only conclusion that fits all the facts we have." Josh smiled and said "That explains why your smaller then you should be... but it's really great to meet both of you, I'm Josh Stein." All three of them smiled. Then Tails's stomach rumbled so he spoke sheepishly, "I'm sorry to ask this when we showed up without permission, but do you have anything for breakfast?" Josh replied, "It's not any trouble, I do and what kind of host would I be if I didn't provide you with food?"


End file.
